Ep. 1: Delusional War
is the first episode of season two of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. It recounts events from the earlier season, as well as retcons the original story by rewriting the latter half. Synopsis Visiting the Sentai cafe for the first time in 9 months, Nobuo and Hiroyo-Hakase recollect what happened during the previous battle... Plot Nobuo pays a visit to Sentai Cafe, and reminisces with Hiroyo and Kozukozu about the battles the Akibaranger have faced. However, some things are not how we knew them. It was Mitsuki who got summoned to the Pentagon and not Nobuo. Delu-Knight was defeated on the ground by the Akibarangers, Jetmen, Dekarangers and Boukengers, instead of in a mecha by the Akibarangers alone. Besides, they mistake Shibuyaseitakaawadachisohidenagaaburamushi for Shibuyakozorinahigenagaaburamushi and vice-versa. ©Na then uses a mecha (not the same one we originally saw in episode 12 but rather a giant version of Drill Cyclops) which is destroyed by a normal sized Machine Itashar with a can that lands on a self-destruct switch in the cockpit (rather than mis-balancing it and repelling it's own weapon as happened to Deluknight's). We then see Nobuo, Yumeria, Hiroyo and Kozukozu bid farewell to Mitsuki, who leaves to continue her training. Back in the present, Tazuko comes looking for Akagi who she wants to deliver some parcels. He leaves to do the job, and spots Akibaranger merchandise in a shop window. Talking to the proprietor, he discovers that the series after Zyuranger wasn't Gosei Sentai Dairanger, but instead was [[Gosei Sentai Akibaranger|Gosei Sentai '''Akibaranger']]!'' Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Mitsuki Aoyagi: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozkoz Mita: * ©Na: * Tazuko: * Toy Store Manager: * Delu-Knight (Voice): * Shibuyakozorinahigenagaaburamushi (Voice): * Kabukichōmesugurohyomoncho (Voice): * Monzennakachōhashibirokō (Voice): * Past Sentai Warriors (Voice): , and Gallery *''to be added'' Tropes and References * Kozukozu wears a jacket similar to Alata's in this episode. Errors Due to the self-parody nature of this episode, most errors are intentional and should be taken into consideration before adding to this section. *During the flashbacks, Mitsuki has longer hair in some scenes. *During the cosplay episode's flashback, Marigold Utahime, Radietta Fanbelt and Spear One, Furabiijo are included Notes *Luna Iwashimizu and Tsu Shogun appears in the ending despite not yet being introduced. **Likewise, both Takehiro Tsuzuki and Masako Yamada appear in archival footage and images *The toy shop owner is portrayed by Yuu Kamio, who previously portrayed Dr. Kiyoko Maki in Kamen Rider OOO. **When we saw him for the first time, he was seen holding Bae's plush toy on his right arm, the similar way he did for his doll when he was in Kamen Rider OOO. DVD/Blu-ray releases Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 Volume 1 features episodes 1-3: Ep. 1: Delusional War, Ep. 2: Chinese Delusions, and Ep. 3: Martial Arts Delusion. AkibarangerS2 DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 1, DVD cover AkibarangerS2 Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Season Premieres Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa Category:Sentai Team Up